Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga
by 1up20xdey6
Summary: Another side, another story. Sora's younger twin brother Adshi in his Nobody form Shadix is looking to destroy him, but he finds out some shocking things along the road of shadow.
1. Chapter 1 A Shadow's Quest

**This is the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga. Please note that all original Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**All belong to me**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow saga chapter 1: A shadow's quest

Shadix was laying down into the grass in Radiant Garden. Shadix was looking up at the sky watching the clouds float by in the sky. He wasn't thinking about much, except for the thought of him meeting Sora for the first time.

"I will defeat him." Shadix said. "I will defeat him for sure."

Shadix looked back at the days when he was in the Organization, back when he was the Shadow Thief, number XV. He was best friends with Xigbar. But was always picked on by Demyx.

Shadix returned from his daydream and snapped back into reality.

"I sure do miss those days." Shadix said. "Such a shame that it's all gone now. Xemnas was a fool."

With that said, Shadix got back on his feet and thought about where to go next.

"Now where should I go to now?" Shadix asked himself. "Perhaps Twilight Town."

Shadix opened a corridor of darkness and walked in. On the other said of the corridor was Twilight Town. He was at the station. He remembered another memory from the Organization.

"I remember back when I spied on Roxas, Axel and Xion when they were at the top of the clock tower eating Sea Salt Ice cream and I would be on one of the points of the tower and eat my Dark Berry Ice Cream."

Shadix came back from his daydream and remembered his task at hand.

"Right, Sora." He said to himself and went down Market Street.

* * *

This was the first chapter. Review and read for more. Thanks for Reading -1up


	2. Chapter 2 Familiar Faces

**Welcome to the second Chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga. Previous disclaimer from Chapter 1. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow saga: Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Shadix continued through Market Street until he went to an ally. He found a gate with a curtain, the gate was open.

"Should I go in?" Shadix asked. "Someone might be here, but I don't want to go in as myself. I'll use my Shadow disguise maneuver."

Black mist formed around Shadix, covering his form, until out came a new Shadix. He had his same eye and hair color. But he now had regular street clothes. He then proceeded through the gate.

When he made it to the other said, he found three kids sitting around. One of them with dirty blonde hair wearing a black shirt with a poorly drawn skull and cross-bones looked at him with an angry expression on his face.

"Who do you think you are coming into our spot like this?" He asked.

Shadix took a while to respond, but then he thought of something.

"I'm new in this town." Shadix said. "My name is Ryo. I just happen to stumble upon here and thought I'd see what's here."

"Well you know now Ryo. You might as well know us all since you're new. I'm Hayner."

The other boy with black hair wearing a red shirt then spoke.

"I'm Pence." He said. "Nice to meet you Ryo."

Then the girl with brown hair in an orange dress skirt spoke

"I'm Olette." She said. "So what brings you to Twilight town?"

"I just moved here." 'Ryo' said. "I just wanted to take a look around."

"Well you're welcome here." Hayner said. "Let us buy you some ice cream."

"So we're getting ice cream?" Pence asked excitedly.

"You bet, it's on me." Hayner said with a grin on his face.

The group left to go to the ice cream shop. They reached the store and Hayner went to the desk.

"Hey Ryo, what ice cream do you like?" Hayner asked.

"Dark Berry." 'Ryo' Replied.

"Ok." Hayner said. "Three Sea Salt Ice Creams and one Dark Berry Ice Cream please."

The Ice Cream shop owner nodded with a smile on her face.

"Coming right up." She said.

She brought the ice cream. The three Sea Salt Ice Cream were their signature sea blue color, the Dark Berry Ice Cream was a dark blue violet color.

"That will be fifty munny." The Shop owner said.

"Sure thing." Hayner said as he reached into his pocket and handed her fifty munny. "There you go."

"You kids enjoy now." The shop owner said as they start to leave.

The gang went back to their usual spot. All were enjoying their ice cream.

"I'm surprise you can handle Dark Berry Ice Cream Ryo." Pence remarked.

"Yeah. Most people can't eat that without making a single face because it's so sour." Olette added.

"Well I eat sour stuff all the time, it proves how tough I can be." 'Ryo' said.

"Well it certainly is remarkable." Hayner said. "By the way, I've meant to ask you: are you related to someone we know? You look familiar."

"I do?" 'Ryo' Asked.

"Yeah, you look like whats-his-name." Hayner added.

"You mean Sora?" Olette asked.

"Yeah Sora." Pence said. "Are you related to him?"

"I am, we're twin brothers. I've been looking for him, have you seen him?" 'Ryo' Asked.

"We did. He said something about heading back home." Hayner said.

"He did?" 'Ryo' asked.

"Yeah." Pence said.

"Well at least I know where he is now. As soon as I'm done with this ice cream, I'm going to go there myself." 'Ryo' said.

Ryo was finishing his ice cream. In the back of his mind. Shadix was in thought.

"I finally know where he is now." Shadix thought. "I know where he is: Destiny Island."

Ryo finished his ice cream and got up to leave.

"It's been great knowing you, I'll catch you guys later." 'Ryo' said.

"Ok. Come back anytime." Hayner said with a smile.

Ryo walked out into the ally. When he was in the ally, Ryo turned back into Shadix.

"Destiny Island, here I come." Shadix said.

Shadix opened a corridor of darkness and walked into it.

* * *

Sorta interesting at this point huh? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading -1up


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Beach

**This is the Third Chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga. Same Disclaimer from Chapter 1. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga: Chapter 3: Memory Beach

Shadix walked out of the corridor when he arrived on Destiny Island. The sandy beaches and the blue seas were calming for Shadix. Shadix walked along the sands of the shores.

"This place is small, but comforting." Shadix said. "Sora has to be here."

Shadix walked around all over the Island, but didn't find Sora.

"Where could he be?" Shadix said with a little annoyance in his voice. "He's suppose to be here."

Shadix then found a bottle with a note in it. He picked it up and took out the note. He read through it, and knew where he truly was.

"Yen Sid." Shadix said. "This will be interesting."

Before Shadix moved any further, a sudden flash of memory hit Shadix. He fell to his knees, wondering what was happening.

"What's happening to me?" Shadix asked.

Shadix then had a memory he didn't have before. He remembered when he was Adshi, first born, along with Sora. Their mother was caring for them. But then one day, a mysterious figure came to her.

"I've come for one of your children, as promised." The figure said. "I will take one of them to my home, Radiant Garden where he will be safe."

"I guess a promise is a promise." The mother said. "You can choose which one you want to take."

The figure looked carefully at both infants, first he looked at Sora, who had light radiating from him in the eyes of the figure. Then he looked at Adshi, who had darkness radiating from him from the eyes of the figure.

"I'll take the one with the black hair." The figure said.

"You mean Adshi?" The mother asked. "Why him?"

"I can sense darkness from this child." The figure said. "I should take him with me, for he needs to learn not to awaken these powers he possesses."

Adshi then opened his eyes. They were brown at first. But then, they suddenly changed orange.

"It seems the darkness is already awakening in him." The figure said. "That's why I should take this one, he might become a threat to the world."

"Then you will have him." The mother said. "By the way, I never got your name."

"Ansem." The figure said. "Ansem the wise."

Shadix snapped back into reality, he stood there confused at what he just saw.

"What did I just see?" Shadix asked. "I was… Given away?"

Shadix thought more about it. He then become furious. He drew out his Keyblade and started slashing his way through pillars of shadow he created. He couldn't believe what he saw. The thought of his own mother giving him away like that.

"Those fools!" Shadix yelled out in frustration. "They thought I was going to be dangerous?!"

Shadix slashed some more pillars. He then gathered all his shadow energy, and blasted it into the sky. After this, he calmed down.

"I'll defiantly destroy him for sure." Shadix said. "Time to pay Master Yen Sid a visit."

Shadix opened a corridor of darkness, and walked into it.

* * *

Shocking wasn't it?! Well that sure was a surprise. What happens next you may ask? You'' have to wait until the next chapter. Be sure to Review. Thanks for Reading -1up


	4. Chapter 4 A Shadow's History

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga. This one is longer than my Previous chapters, but in this one, you'll find out some interesting things. Previous disclaimer from chapter one. All OC(s) belong to me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga: Chapter 4: A Shadow's History

In the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid, along with Riku, Lea, Donald and Goofy were in the Master's chamber with a comatose Sora in the background being cared by Kairi. Master Yen Sid then called Riku, Lea and Kairi to his desk where he sat in his chair.

"I called you three here for an important announcement." Master Yen Sid said. "Kairi and Lea are going to be trained by Riku to be Keyblade masters under my teaching's. I've herd word that something bigger is approaching us."

"Are you referring to me Master?" A mysterious voice said with sarcasm.

"It couldn't be…" Master Yen Sid said.

"Oh but it is." The voice said. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you. The one. The only. SHADIX! Can I get an applause?!"

As the voice said this, A corridor of darkness appeared in the chamber and out walked a hooded Shadix.

"Adshi. I thought you were under Ansem's care." Master Yen Sid said.

"First of all, that's not my name." Shadix said. "Secondly, that old coot had no authority over me a long time ago. Twelve years to be exact."

Riku then got closer to Shadix.

"Who do you think you are?" Riku asked. "Either you tells us what you want or I'll 'escort' you out."

As Riku said this, he held his Keyblade, Way To The Dawn, at Shadix's neck.

"Calm down Riku. I only wanted to see my older twin." Shadix said in a faux pleading tone of voice.

"Wait." Riku started. "How did you know my name? And what do you mean by 'older twin'?"

"I know a lot about you and your friends." Shadix said. "I know you and the King closed the door to darkness when Xehenort's Heartless tried to conquer Kingdom Hearts, I also know about Kairi, Lea, AKA Axel, and especially Sora. Who is my older twin brother."

Shadix lowered his hood to show his face, which to Riku's surprise, looked like Sora's. Except Shadix had orange eyes, pale skin and black hair. But his appearance was very similar to Sora's. Kairi then took noticed of it, she then thought if she saw him from behind, she would mistake him for Sora.

"So explain to us." Kairi started. "How come we've haven't seen you until now?"

"I was in hiding most of the time." Shadix started. "It all started when me and Sora were born. One day a man by the name of Ansem the wise. He came for me, because I had darkness, unlike Sora. He took me to Radiant Garden where I spent most of my life in. Sometime during that, a boy by the name of Vanitas came to me one day, he told me that I had potential in using these powers I didn't even know about. He then drew out his Keyblade, and let me hold it. He then said I had a power that will awaken in me someday. Another day, I was in my heart, and this fuming black orb appeared, it said that I was the remains of Vanitas, and needed a place to go. So I let it into my heart. Nine years later, there was an invasion of these things I didn't know what they were at first. Then this witch by the name of Maleficent came to me. She told me that I either had to leave, or be turned into a Heartless. I decided to let her do so. All I remember from that is that I was floating into a black void. Then I regained my thoughts in a new form. I didn't know where I was, or who I was. I was in a dark city, and in the sky was this huge castle. Then A hooded figure came to me, and told me I had a purpose to be with him and his group. Letters forming my former name then appeared. The figure placed an X in the group of letters. They swirled around until they formed a new name: Shadix. The figure then said that this new name was only the beginning. He then took me to the castle. He got the rest of his Organization, which I knew was then called "Organization XIII" and introduced me as Number XV, Shadix, The Shadow Thief. I was put onto a lot of thieving missions during this time. When I herd Sora was coming to the castle, I told Lord Xemnas that I was running for it, which he called me a fool to do. But I did anyway, knowing it was the right thing to do. I then ended up back in Radiant Garden, and that's how my mission began."

Shadix then finished his story. Everyone was listening to him carefully. Not missing a single detail. Lea then finally spoke.

"I remember you now." Lea said. "You used to spy on me, Roxas and Xion back at the clock tower. That was the creepiest thing to do you know."

Shadix then had a confused look on his face.

"How did you know I did so?" Shadix asked.

"I always felt something dripping on my shoulder, when I went to see what it was, I knew from the drippy feel, it was ice cream. I went to taste it, and it was sour, Dark Berry. We all knew you were the only one who could handle Dark Berry Ice Cream. So I knew it was you all along."

Shadix then broke out in an applause.

"Well done Axel." Shadix said sarcastically. "You know how to see for an assassin."

"I'm no longer Axel." Lea pointed out. "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Very well then." Shadix said. "It seems I can't do anything with Sora at the moment. I'll be on my way then."

Shadix then opened a corridor of darkness.

"But know this." Shadix continued. "I'll be a much bigger foe than both Xemnas AND Marluxia ever were."

Shadix walked into the corridor and I disappeared behind him.

"It seems we got bigger things than we expected." Master Yen Sid said. "Riku, I'm putting you in charge of training Kairi and Lea into becoming Keyblade Masters. We need to act fast. Something greater is happening beyond the shadows."

* * *

I know this was long. But I wanted to get this out sooner or later. Well I'll be seeing you in the next Chapter. Thanks for reading. -1up


	5. Chapter 5 The Shadow Crystal

**I know I haven't touched this in a while, but I'm going to try to continue this hopefully, anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga: Chapter 5: The Shadow Crystal

Shadix walked out of the corridor to find himself in what looks like a gem mine, this mine was made by Shadix when he looked for material for weapons and items. He remembered one mineral that he looked up once before: the Shadow Crystal. A crystal that with just one fragment could turn a large mass of land or a an object into crystal.

"I have to find it." Shadix said to himself as he walked through the mine. "The last time I checked, it was at the heart of this mine. Still find it hard to believe that I made this mine myself."

Shadix walked through the mine with all the lights illuminated. Though it was still very dim. He inspected all the other minerals in the mine and the took the ones he thought he would later need. Him being a thief, this was force of habit.

Shadix reached the end of the mine and he examined the wall looking for the Shadow Crystal. He saw a mineral and scratched it to examine it, he found out it was the Shadow Crystal.

"I found it!" Shadix exclaimed. "I wonder how much is here."

Shadix dug around the crystal to find a very large amount of the crystal. Shadix was very pleased to know this.

"With this much, I can turn a whole world into Crystal!" Shadix exclaimed in excitement. "Soon, this universe, shall be mine!"

"By yourself?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Shadix asked with nervousness. "Show yourself!"

"I only want to help you." The voice said. "For I want the same goal as you do. And I cannot show myself, for I am the spirit of the Shadow Crystal. I am Xoren."

"Xoren?" Shadix asked. "Where have I herd that name before?"

"I was once a rightful ruler of this universe, many years ago. But, alas, my kind have suffered a war with the beings you call 'Heartless.' I managed to survive in spirit form, but long await for a new body."

"Well if you're thinking about taking mine you can't have it! However… If you can help me spread shadow across this universe, I can help you get a new body and rule along side with me. Do we have a deal?" Shadix asked.

Xoren took a long pause, as if he was thinking, he then said: "Fine. We have a deal. But first we need a base of operations."

"I know just the place: The Keyblade Graveyard."

"Hehehe… Perfect… We shall go at once!"

"Yes Xoren." Shadix said.

Shadix opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked into it.

* * *

**Nice twist here huh? What happens next? Find out in the next chapter. -Thanks for reading, 1up.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Shadow Empire

**Yet another chapter, this one got long in my opinion, but I don't mind it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga: Chapter 6: The Shadow Empire

Shadix walked out of the corridor to find himself in The Keyblade Graveyard. A post war zone since the first Keyblade War, fighting to hopefully forge the ultimate X-Blade. The land was scarce and barren, with many lifeless keys scattered throughout the world.

"This will be the perfect place for our empire." Shadix said. "What do we do now Xoren?"

"Take a part of the Shadow Crystal and throw it on the ground." Xoren started. "And then this whole world will be covered in crystal for our empire. Of course it can also create buildings as well, such as castles and fortresses."

"I will make a fortress then." Shadix said. "The perfect place to make our army and weapons."

"Precisely." Xoren added. "Take a part of the crystal and throw it on the ground."

"Right." Shadix agreed.

Shadix took a part of the Shadow Crystal and threw it on the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't break upon impact. But rather, it dissolved into the ground. Shadix knew what was coming and ran to a safe distance away. He noticed that a huge part of the crystal shot out from the ground and a fortress started to form from it. All the surroundings started to be covered in crystal, until at length, the whole Keyblade Graveyard was covered in Crystal. To Shadix's surprise, he wasn't affected at all.

Shadix took a good look at his new fortress. He was amazed by it.

"It's perfect!" Shadix exclaimed in glee. "The new empire shall be as powerful as ever!"

"Indeed." Xoren said. "The start of a new era is near."

"It is. Now what kind of underlings should we have for our army?" Shadix asked.

"Beings made of direct shadow." Xoren said. "Beings that come from the shadows of many people."

"Shadowlings." Shadix concluded. "That's what they'll be called."

"Good. Try it on your own shadow." Xoren suggested.

Shadix took a look at his own shadow, took his hand over his shadow, and his shadow came from being 2 dimensional, to 3 dimensional, and morphed into a completely different being from Shadix and grew in size and became what at looked like a Darkside Heartless at first, but then appeared completely different. It was a large humanoid monster, completely black. With the only other colors being it's red slit eyes. It was muscular, had giant bat-like wings, and it's head was similar to both the Darkside Heartless and Twilight Thorn Nobody. It had huge humanoid hands with claws, and it had huge feet with no toes.

"It's perfect." Shadix said. "This shall be known as the Destroyer."

"A good start." Xoren complimented. "But there is much work to do."

"I know." Shadix said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I'm well aware of that."

"Then let us be inside our fortress then." Xoren suggested. "We need to prepare."

"Yes." Shadix agreed. "Indeed."

Shadix walked up to the fortress doors, and opened them both and walked in.

* * *

**So Shadix starts an empire. What happens next? Find out in the next Chapter. Thanks for Reading -1up**


	7. Chapter 7 Fortress of Shadow

**Well it's been awhile since the last time I uploaded a chapter. Now here we have the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

**Note: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga: Chapter 7: Fortress of Shadow

Shadix walked through the doors of his crystal fortress and examined the structure of it. The walls were ornamented with various gargoyle statues made of crystal, a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling giving off some small light, and various other things.

"It's brilliant." Shadix said. "This fortress will surpass The Castle That Never Was."

"Indeed it will." Xoren said. "For now we shall check out the throne room."

"Throne Room?"

"Yes. Every ruler must have a rightful throne."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Now… Let us go then… Shall we?"

With that being said, Shadix went up the spiraling staircase to the top of the fortress to the massive throne room, with a throne made out of crystal.

Shadix went to it and sat down on the throne, feeling powerful.

He could see the whole crystal fortress and landscape from where he was.

"A whole world made of crystal…" Shadix trailed off.

"With our forces, we shall cover the whole universe in Shadow!" Xoren exclaimed.

"What should be our first objective then?"

"We shall send our forces out to the other worlds and create various Shadowlings to our whim, and then take over the worlds and universe!"

"Very well then…" Shadix concluded. "Send the Destroyer out to our first target: Destiny Islands…"

"Yes Shadix, my lord." Xoren said.

With that said, The Destroyer Shadix created from his own shadow appeared in front of Shadix in his throne.

"Go to Destiny Islands and collect as many shadows as you can and turn them into Shadowlings for our army." Shadix ordered.

The Destroyer Shadowling then disappeared into darkness and vanished.

* * *

**A new threat is approaching the Islands, what happens next? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for Reading -1up.**


	8. Chapter 8 Shadowling Army

**Certainly has been awhile now has it? Hopefully I'll be back to making this, sorry if it's short.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Shadow Saga: Chapter 8: Shadowling Army

Shadix sat in his throne looking out to the horizon, seemingly bored out of his mind. He wanted action, he wanted to attack, but he knew he had to wait.

"When will our army be ready?" He asked himself dully. "That Destroyer of mine better has made some progress"

To his surprise, the Destroyer Shadowling appeared and with some new smaller Shadowlings.

"More Shadowlings, excellent…" Xoren said.

"These smaller ones…" Shadix started. "They will be called Searchers, since they are by far, the smallest of the Shadowling kind. These Searchers shall be perfect for gathering information around this universe."

Shadix stood up in deep thought. What could he possibly do next? He had everything he needed now, what else is there left to do?

"We shall invade on the worlds." Shadix said. "The worlds shall know of us: The Shadow Empire!"

Shadix took a pause for a few moments. Thinking of all that he has accomplished, he believes he is now ready.

"Ok." He started. "Listen up Shadowlings! Spread to as many worlds as possible and increase our number in the Shadowlings! Go forth and do what you were made to do!"

With his powerful words spoken, all the Shadowlings that have been made as his personal army, have vanished to the other worlds.

"Since there are no Keyblade wielders as of the moment, I can do as I please with no worries." Shadix said with confidence. "I shall go to the one place I'm more into: Radiant Garden."

With this said, Shadix opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked in.

* * *

**Like I said: I know a bit short, but hopefully I'll try to make these longer. Thanks for reading- 1up.**


End file.
